Crib Notes/Gallery
Kyle can't get his studies for the Milkweed Admittance test done in time, so he uses a Crib Notes spell to cheat on the test. But the spell winds up turning him into a baby and Fanboy and Chum Chum will do anything in their power to make Kyle fall asleep so the spell can work. Study Time Kyle's house s2e2b.jpg|Kyle's house. Kyle with books on table s2e2b.JPG|"How am I ever going to pass this test?!?" Kyle holds an orange book s2e2b.jpg|''Introduction to Spells and Charms'' Kyle holds a brown book s2e2b.jpg|''Wandwork 101'' Kyle holds an orange book in one hand and a brown one in the other s2e2b.jpg|''Getting Familiar with Familiars'' Kyle squishing his face with books s2e2b.jpg|"Oh!" Kyle with head up s2e2b.jpg|"I'll never get back into Milkweed!!!" Kyle is upset s2e2b.jpg The ceiling crashes down on Kyle s2e2b.jpg|Who's crashing in? F&C on their turbo bike at Kyle's.jpg|It's Fanboy and Chum Chum, on their turbo bike. Fanboy 'WOW!' s2e2b.jpg|"WOW!" Fanboy 'THAT! WAS!' s2e2b.jpg|"THAT! WAS!" Fanboy 'THE COOLEST! JUMP!' s2e2b.jpg|"THE COOLEST! JUMP!" Fanboy 'EVER!' s2e2b.jpg|"EVER!" F&C watching Kyle come out s2e2b.jpg|Wait, what's coming out? Kyle comes out from under a board s2e2b.jpg Kyle brushing himself - s2e2b.jpg|Oh, hi Kyle. It's only you. Fanboy slapping Kyle's back s2e2b.jpg Fanboy "what are you doing" s2e2b.jpg|"What are you doing in the bottom of Snake River Canyon?" Kyle holding a board s2e2b.jpg|"Well, I was..." Kyle was studying for the MATs s2e2b.jpg|"...studying for the M.A.T.s!" Chum Chum "what's that?" s2e2b.jpg|Kyle, what are the M.A.T.s? We never heard of them. Fanboy asks what studying is s2e2b.jpg|And a follow-up question: what is "studying"? Kyle explaining what the MATs are s2e2b.jpg|"M.A.T.s: The Milkweed Admittance Test." Kyle 'once i pass' s2e2b.jpg|"Once I pass the exam..." Kyle 'i intend to' s2e2b.jpg|"...I intend to re-matriculate..." Kyle 'alma matar' s2e2b.jpg|"...at my Alma Matar..." Kyle 'post-haste!' s2e2b.jpg|"...post-haste." Chum Chum "Kyle's talking gibberish" s2e2b.jpg|"Kyle's talking gibberish." Fanboy states that Kyle's blood sugar is low s2e2b.jpg|"Sounds like someone's blood sugar is a little low." Fanboy decides to make Kyle a study snack s2e2b.jpg|"Come on, Chum Chum, let's go make Kyle a study snack." Fanboy about to head for the kitchen s2e2b.jpg Boys rush past Kyle s2e2b.jpg|Off we go! Kyle looking at F&C off camera s2e2b.jpg|Okay, I'll accept. Professor Flan's release Flan container s2e2b.jpg Hope you like leftovers!.jpg|"Hope you like leftovers!" We found this food container.jpg|All F&C could find was this container that says... Fanboy reading the flan container - 1.jpg|"Flan". Kyle's horrified look s2e2b.jpg|"FLAN"?!? Fanboy reading the flan container - 2.jpg|"Do not open under any circumstances". I'll make an exception for you.jpg|Because Kyle looks real hungry, Fanboy makes an exception. Fanboy opens the flan container.jpg Kyle doesn't want the container to open s2e2b.jpg|"No, no, don't open --" The flan comes out.jpg|Too late! Kyle sees the flan fall out.jpg flan on Kyle's plate s2e2b.jpg|Here you go. The flan starts expanding.jpg|WAIT -- The flan is expanding?! Kyle and Necronomicon watch the flan expand.jpg Kyle and Necronomicon cowering at the flan.jpg|Oh, dear. Fanboy and Chum Chum watch the flan expand.jpg|This can't be good The flan grows a body - part 1.jpg|There's an arm. The flan grows a body - part 2.jpg|And another. The flan grows a body - part 3.jpg|Here comes a foot! The flan grows a body - part 4.jpg|Flans have eyes? Really? Spotting Professor Flan for the first time - 1.jpg|Oh, boy. Spotting Professor Flan for the first time - 2.jpg Spotting Professor Flan for the first time - 3.jpg Professor Flan first appearance.jpg|"Well." Professor Flan fitting his monicle.jpg|"If it isn't..." Professor Flan is angry s2e2b.jpg|"...Kyle Bloodworth-Thomason!" Nervous hello to flan.jpg|"Hello, Professor Flan." Is flan looking well.jpg|"You looking well?" No, thanks to you! - 1.jpg|"No!" No, thanks to you! - 2.jpg|"Thanks to you!" Kyle getting flan on his head.jpg Kyle with flan on his head.jpg|Kyle Flanworth-Thomason Professor Flan 'first' s2e2b.jpg|First, Professor Flan 'raspberry flan' s2e2b.jpg|You turn me into a raspberry flan. Professor Flan 'then' s2e2b.jpg|Then, Professor Flan pretending to squish Kyle.jpg|You stuff me in a container, Professor Flan got tossed in the ice box.jpg|And toss me in the ice box! I almost expired again!.jpg|I almost expired again! Kyle starting to lie s2e2b.jpg|"Oh!" Kyle thinks of an excuse s2e2b.jpg|"I was - just simply..." Kyle about to excuse s2e2b.jpg Kyle 'preserving' s2e2b.jpg|"Preserving your..." Kyle looking at the screen s2e2b.jpg Kyle with finger drooping s2e2b.jpg Kyle with hands out s2e2b.jpg|"...wizardry powers." Kyle 'so that you know' s2e2b.jpg|"So, that - you know." Kyle 'future generations' s2e2b.jpg|"Future generations could -" Kyle 'enjoy you' s2e2b.jpg|"You know, enjoy you..." Kyle 'and taste you' s2e2b.jpg|"...and taste you." Flan annoyed s2e2b.jpg|"Oh, stop kissing my behind!" Tell your friends to stop nibbling me.jpg|"Then, tell your friends to stop nibbling it!" F&C nibbling Flan.jpg Flan knows Kyle's readmission.jpg|Kyle, I know you want to get readmitted to Milkweed. Flan thinking of plans of his own.jpg|Well... Flan has plans of his own.jpg|...I have a plan of my own. Flan will return tomorrow.jpg|I'll return tomorrow to grade your test. Professor Flan 'PERSONALLY!' s2e2b.jpg|PERSONALLY! You should get every answer correct.jpg|You must get every answer correct. Flan with head down s2e2b.jpg|Get it? Every answer correct! Professor Flan 'or...' s2e2b.jpg|Or... Professor Flan 'you'll never see' s2e2b.jpg|You'll never see the hallways of Milkweed... Professor Flan 'again!' s2e2b.jpg|AGAIN! Flan's evil laughter.jpg|The first time we hear Flan's evil laughter. Flan brushes the glaze off Kyle.jpg|Oops, that happens a lot. Flan drips glaze into Chum Chum's mouth.jpg|There it goes again. Flan pointing at F&C.jpg Flan pointing at himself.jpg Flan 'where was I' s2e2b.jpg|"Where was I?" Flan 'never mind' s2e2b.jpg|"Never mind." Flan putting his top hat on.jpg Professor Flan 'good day!' s2e2b.jpg|"Good day!" Main 3 see Professor Flan disappear.jpg Main 3 after Professor Flan disappeared.jpg The Crib Notes Spell Kyle with hand on head s2e2b.jpg|"Oh, heavens!" I'll never get my studies done.jpg|"I can't possibly get my studies done in time." Kyle ashamed s2e2b.jpg Why not do what we do.jpg|"Why not do what we do?" Fanboy 'fail.' s2e2b.jpg|"Fail." Then, you can stay with us.jpg|"Yeah. Then you can stay in Mr. Mufflin's class with us." F&C 'Forever...' s2e2b.jpg|"Forever..." Elderly F&C.jpg|Oldboy and Gruff Gruff Kyle thinking for a moment.jpg|I believe so. Unless... Kyle deciding to cheat.jpg|"Cheat!" That's what I need to do.jpg|"That's what I need to do." I've got it!.jpg|"I've got it!" Kyle 'Crib Notes!' s2e2b.jpg|"Crib Notes!" Kyle calls for Necronomicon.jpg|"Oh, Necronomicon?" Necronomicon appears s2e2b.jpg I need a spell for Crib Notes.jpg|"I need a spell for Crib Notes." Necronomicon doesn't like the Crib Notes spell.jpg|"Crib Notes?!" Necronomicon 'oh, nononono' s2e2b.jpg|"Oh, nononono, dear boy!" I won't be parting to cheating.jpg|"I won't be parting to cheating." Necronomicon 'it is wrong!' s2e2b.jpg|"It's wrong!" Necronomicon turns his back on Kyle.jpg|"WRONG!" Kyle grabbing Necronomicon back s2e2b.jpg|"Oh, rubbish!" Kyle tries to keep Necronomicon open.jpg|"Shut your holio..." Kyle slams Necronomicon open.jpg|"...then open your 'folio." Kyle turns the pages.jpg The crib notes spell.jpg|There it is, the Crib Notes spell. Ready, Kyle? Kyle casts the crib notes spell - part 1.JPG|"Cheetah Cheetah Pumpkin Eatah." Kyle casts the crib notes spell - part 2.JPG|"Cribbity Bibbity Oh Whop Bam Notes!" F&C watch Kyle cast the Crib Notes spell.jpg|1...2...aaaannnd... F&C blocking out the magic smoke s2e2b.jpg|POOF! F&C coughing from the magic smoke s2e2b.jpg F&C notice a baby crib s2e2b.jpg KYLE TURNED INTO A CRIB!.jpg|"Hey, Kyle turned into a crib!" Kyle is in the crib.jpg|"No I didn't, I'm in here!" Baby Kyle F&C at Kyle's crib s2e2b.jpg F&C GASP s2e2b.jpg|Something to gasp about CC 'Kyle!' s2e2b.jpg|"Kyle." Baby Kyle s2e2b.jpg|"You're a baby." Kyle discovering he's a baby.jpg Baby Kyle 'oh, no!' s2e2b.jpg|"Oh, no!" Baby Kyle 'what happened' s2e2b.jpg|"What happened to me?" Necronomicon 'if you'd bother' s2e2b.jpg|"IF you'd bother to read..." Necronomicon 'you'd see' s2e2b.jpg|"You'd see..." Necronomicon squishes Baby Kyle.jpg|"THAT'S THE WAY THE SPELL WORKS!" The wizard becomes a baby.jpg|First -- the wizard becomes a baby. Fall asleep in the enchanted crib.jpg|Then -- he must fall asleep in the Enchanted Crib. Only then, will the Crib Notes appear!.jpg|Only then, will the Crib Notes appear! Necronomicon disappears s2e2b.jpg Fanboy smiles at Baby Kyle.jpg|"Well, that's easy enough. Just scootch down with your binky and your blankey..." Chum Chum driving the cloud ferry s2e2b.jpg|"And take the cloud-ferry to Sleepytime Island." Baby Kyle looking at the cloud ferry s2e2b.jpg Baby Kyle tries to sleep s2e2b.jpg|There we go. F&C check Kyle's sleep time.jpg F&C hear Baby Kyle wake up.jpg|"Wahhh, wahhh..." F&C angered by Baby Kyle's crying.jpg|"WAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" F&C check on Baby Kyle.jpg What's wrong, baby Kyle.JPG|"Aww, what's wrong, Baby Kyle?" Baby Kyle doesn't know.jpg|"I don't know." Baby Kyle 'seems i'm not' s2e2b.jpg|"It seems I'm not suffically..." Baby Kyle 'fatigued' s2e2b.jpg|"Fatigued." F&C are worried s2e2b.jpg|?! Fanboy 'we can understand' s2e2b.jpg|"Baby Kyle, we can understand your baby gibberish." Fanboy 'no, we can't' s2e2b.jpg|"No, we can't." I'm not tired!.jpg|"I'M NOT TIRED!" Maybe baby wants to be helded.jpg|"Maybe baby wants to be helded." Fanboy's mother moment - s2e2b.jpg|{gasp} Does somebody want to go uppums?.jpg|"Does someone want to go uppums?" Baby Kyle 'Yes! Yes!'.png|"Yes! Yes!" I want to be held!.jpg|"I want to be held!" Fanboy taking Baby Kyle out.jpg Fanboy holding Baby Kyle.jpg|Up you go. Fanboy trying to balance Baby Kyle - 1.jpg|Whoa! He's unable to balence! Fanboy trying to balance Baby Kyle - 2.jpg Fanboy trying to balance Baby Kyle - 3.jpg CC 'careful' s2e2b.jpg|"Careful!" Baby Kyle being tossed to Chum Chum.jpg|"I'm trying!" Chum Chum trying to hold Baby Kyle.jpg I need baby powder!.jpg|"He's too slippery. I need baby powder." Fanboy holding the baby oil s2e2b.jpg Fanboy squirts the baby oil s2e2b.jpg Not baby oil!.jpg|"Not baby oil!" Baby Kyle tossed to Fanboy.jpg|Slip, baby, slip. Fanboy catches Baby Kyle s2e2b.jpg|Hoppin' on Fanpop Fanboy loses Baby Kyle s2e2b.jpg Chum Chum catches Baby Kyle s2e2b.jpg|Are You My Chum Chum? Chum Chum loses Baby Kyle s2e2b.jpg Baby Kyle tossed back and forth.jpg|"Would you please put me -- " Flying chainsaw s2e2b.jpg|"Ah! Is that a chainsaw?" F&C juggling Baby Kyle and chainsaws.jpg|A major circus act Fanboy about to throw Baby Kyle.jpg Fanboy 'big finish!' s2e2b.jpg|Here comes the big finish! Baby Kyle flies upward.jpg|Up he goes! Baby Kyle in the air.jpg Chum Chum catching Baby Kyle on the trapeze.jpg Chum Chum on the flying trapeze s2e2b.jpg|TrapezeChum flies best. Chum Chum throws Baby Kyle on the trapeze.jpg Baby Kyle flies through a flaming hoop.jpg|Flame on! Baby Kyle flies over some bears.jpg|Bearicane! Baby Kyle lands in the crib.jpg F&C and Baby Kyle with chainsaws.jpg|"TA-DA!!!" Chainsaws spinning around Baby Kyle.jpg Baby Kyle falls into the hole.jpg|Hole in one...baby, that is. Fanboy 'you okay' s2e2b.jpg|"You okay there?" Crawl it off, Kyle baby!.jpg|"Crawl it off, Kyle Baby." Feeding the baby Fanboy and Baby Kyle in the dining room.jpg|"There, there, Baby Kyle. You'll sleep better when you have a nice, full tummy." Here comes the plane!.jpg|"Okay, open wide! Here comes the airplane!" Baby Kyle does not want to eat.jpg|"I may be in diapers, but I'm not daft." Baby Kyle knocks the spoon away s2e2b.jpg Baby Kyle annoyed s2e2b.jpg|"That is a spoon, not an aeroplane." Fanboy 'i know' s2e2b.jpg|"I know." This is just for directing Chum Chum.jpg|"This is just for directing Chum Chum." He's in the airplane.jpg|"He's in the airplane." Baby Kyle looks up s2e2b.jpg|Airplane?! Chum Chum's airplane.jpg|Here comes the plane...literally. Chum Chum in the airplane - close up.jpg Fanboy as a plane operator s2e2b.jpg|"Crocker to Chum Chum." Fanboy pointing spoons at Baby Kyle.jpg|"You are clear for approach of doctor 2-0-nighter over." Chum Chum 'copy that' s2e2b.jpg|"Copy that, Grandcook. Targets in sight, arming the payload." Chum Chum's plane's control module.jpg Spoon weapon on the plane.jpg|Ready... Baby Kyle targeted.jpg|Aim... We are target lock.jpg|"We are target lock." Commence feeding.jpg|"Commence feeding." Baby Kyle scared s2e2b.jpg|"Oh, no. Nono, no!" Baby Kyle jumps out of the high chair s2e2b.jpg Baby Kyle crawling s2e2b.jpg Chum Chum shoots the baby food s2e2b.jpg|FIRE!!! Baby Kyle 'make him stop!' s2e2b.jpg|"AHH! Make him stop! MAKE HIM STOP!!!" Fanboy sees Baby Kyle run.jpg We're gonna have to abort mission.jpg|"We're gonna have to abort mission. Target is being fussy, I repeat, abort." Chum Chum has to abort s2e2b.jpg I'm going down!.jpg|"I can't pull up! I'm going dooooown!" Baby Kyle dangerstruck s2e2b.jpg|Uh-oh Baby Kyle running s2e2b.jpg Baby Kyle dodges the plane s2e2b.jpg|Dodge it! Plane crashing s2e2b.jpg|{CRASH} Chum Chum missed the target s2e2b.jpg|"Sorry, sarge. Looks like I missed my target." Main 3 after the plane crash s2e2b.jpg Fanboy saluting s2e2b.jpg|"At ease, Chum Chum. We still got plan bravo." We are go for choo choo train.jpg|"We are go for choo-choo train." Baby Kyle looks ahead s2e2b.jpg|Choo-choo train? Train with spoon s2e2b.jpg|Here comes the train! Again, literally. Baby Kyle screaming s2e2b.jpg|Even babies can scream like that Literally "rocking" the baby to sleep Baby Kyle in fetal position.jpg|A complitly insane baby Baby Kyle taking a spoon out of his mouth - 1.jpg Baby Kyle taking a spoon out of his mouth - 2.jpg Baby Kyle talking to himself.jpg|"Just...conjure the Crib Notes and ha, you'll pass the test." Baby Kyle twitching.jpg|"M.A.T.s." You'll never sleep if you twich.jpg|"Kyle, you'll never go to sleep if you keep twitching like that." I liked to be rocked to sleep.jpg|"When I was a baby, I liked to be rocked to sleep." Fanboy 'rock to sleep!' s2e2b.jpg|"Rock to sleep!" Fanboy 'of course' s2e2b.jpg|"Of cour-r-rse!" Fanboy 'obvious' s2e2b.jpg|"It's so obvious!" Baby Kyle in the dark.jpg|"Hello, Kyle's Cr-ib-ah!" Kyle's basement stage s2e2b.jpg|A stage in the basement Fanboy 'are you ready' s2e2b.jpg|"Are you ready..." Fanboy 'rocked' s2e2b.jpg|"...to get rocked-tah?!?" Baby Kyle petrafied s2e2b.jpg|"Oh, please! No!" Fanboy's ready to rock.jpg|Begin song! Fanboy jumping off the speaker s2e2b.jpg Knocking Baby Kyle out of frame s2e2b.jpg|Knockout YAAAAAA!.JPG|"Yaaaaaah!" Baby Kyle listening to Fanboy's song s2e2b.jpg Fanboy on guitar s2e2b.jpg Fanboy rocks out.JPG|Big solo Chum Chum on guitar s2e2b.jpg Chum Chum ready to jump s2e2b.jpg Ahhhhhh!.JPG|"Ahhhhhhh!" Fanboy ready to kick the crib.jpg Fanboy kicks the crib.jpg|HIGH KICK! F&C on stage s2e2b.jpg Baby Kyle gets rocked.png|"Please, no! Oh, be careful! Please, don't drop me!" Watching Kyle's crib in the crowd.jpg Fanboy singing to Baby Kyle s2e2b.jpg|"Kyle, waaaalalalalalalowa feeling sleepy yet?!? Ah!" F&C don't hear Kyle s2e2b.jpg|Huh? Fanboy goes over to Kyle's crib.jpg|Kyle? Beach ball in Kyle's crib.jpg|Oh, no. Baby Kyle is still in the crowd.jpg Baby Kyle is still in the crowd - audience view.jpg Fanboy with microphone s2e2b.jpg|"Uh, could someone pass the baby back to the stage, please? Baby back to the stage, thank you, rock on." Baby Kyle getting tossed back to the crib.jpg|Here you go. Baby Kyle flies back into the crib.jpg Someone stole my pacifier!.jpg|"Someone stole my pacifier!" Hank in the crowd s2e2b.jpg|"I'm on everyone, woohoo!" F&C ending the song s2e2b.jpg|OK, here's the big finish! Big finish to song s2e2b.jpg|Great song! F&C looking into the crib.jpg Baby Kyle asleep at last s2e2b.jpg|"It worked, Kyle's finally asleep." Be real quiet.jpg|"Okay, be real quiet." Be real quiet on three.jpg|"You got it, be real quiet on three." Fanboy 'ONE!' s2e2b.jpg|"ONE!" Fanboy 'TWO!' s2e2b.jpg|"TWO!" Fanboy 'THREE!' s2e2b.jpg|"THREE!" Fanboy starting another song s2e2b.jpg|Next song! F&C perform another song s2e2b.png|"Gotta be real quiet, Kyle's trying to sleep! Trying to get, trying to get, trying to get to Milkweed!" F&C performing Be Quiet.jpg|"Gotta be real quiet, gotta hush to sleep!" The Crib Notes Spell's Effect Sun coming up s2e2b.jpg|They rock til morning. Kyle waking up s2e2b.jpg|Wake up, Kyle! Fanboy "feel refreshed?" s2e2b.jpg|"You did it! You slept for five minutes! Feel refreshed?" Chum Chum "you had some growth spurt" s2e2b.jpg|"Wow. You had some growth spurt." Kyle crammed up in the crib s2e2b.jpg|Too big to fit inside, now Kyle realizing he's normal s2e2b.jpg|"Huh? What?!" Kyle jumping out of the crib s2e2b.jpg|"I'M BACK TO NORMAL!" Kyle "that must mean" s2e2b.jpg|"That must mean the Crib Notes are here!" Kyle digs out a baby rattle s2e2b.jpg|Here's a rattle. Kyle digs out a book s2e2b.jpg|A book in the crib? Kyle digs out a pair of underwear s2e2b.jpg|Eww, a diaper. Kyle "not here!" s2e2b.jpg|"Not here!" Kyle "but they've got to be!" s2e2b.jpg|"But they've got to be!" Kyle "i fell asleep" s2e2b.jpg|"I fell asleep in the crib, and --" Kyle says something weird s2e2b.jpg|"BEBEBA." Kyle says something else weird s2e2b.jpg|BABA, ABA." F&C confused s2e2b.jpg|"CACA, DADA, BABABA." Fanboy "are you okay" s2e2b.jpg|"Are you okay, normal-sized Kyle?" Kyle "I'm talking like a baby!" s2e2b.jpg|"I'm talking like a baby!!" Kyle 'going to take' s2e2b.jpg|"How am I going to take the test without passing off talking like a --" Kyle "BABA" s2e2b.jpg|"BABA!" Kyle "CACA" s2e2b.jpg|"CACA!" Kyle 'like a baby' s2e2b.jpg|"Like a baby?!" Kyle puts his hand on his mouth s2e2b.jpg Fanboy 'Wait a minute, Kyle' s2e2b.jpg|"Wait a minute, Kyle." Fanboy 'say that again' s2e2b.jpg|"Say that again." Kyle "GAGADA" s2e2b.jpg|"GAGADA!" Kyle "BABA" again s2e2b.jpg|"BABA!" Kyle puts his hand on his mouth again s2e2b.jpg Chum Chum "that's not baby talk" s2e2b.jpg|"That's not baby talk." Fanboy "those are test answers!" s2e2b.jpg|"Those are test answers!" Kyle realizing something s2e2b.jpg|"BA?!" Kyle conjures his MAT s2e2b.jpg Kyle's MAT exam in hand s2e2b.jpg|Kyle's sheet before being worked on Kyle's about to work s2e2b.jpg|"BA, BACA." Kyle works hard s2e2b.jpg Kyle working on MAT s2e2b.jpg|"B-A-C-A. Oh, I see." Passed, but short-lived Professor Flan grades the MAT.JPG|Flan's back to grade. Grading the MAT sheet.jpg All answers on MAT correct.jpg|Question 1: Correct. Question 2: Correct. Question 3: Correct. Question 4: Correct! Flan 'it would seems' s2e2b.jpg|"It would seems, you have answered EVERY QUESTION..." Flan levitates the quill.jpg Flan makes the quill disappear.jpg Flan 'correctly' s2e2b.jpg|"Correctly." Kyle passed the MAT.jpg|"I did it!" Kyle celebrating s2e2b.jpg|"Milkweed!" Kyle "here I come!" s2e2b.JPG|"Here I come!" Kyle laughing mainically s2e2b.jpg|Enjoying his third maniacal laugh of the series Kyle 'and when I finally' s2e2b.jpg|And when I finally complete my studies Watching Kyle gloat after he passed.jpg|And become the most powerful pre-teen wizard this world has ever seen, Kyle 'I shall use' s2e2b.jpg|I shall use my skills to Kyle pointing s2e2b.jpg|turn you Kyle "a plum pudding" s2e2b.jpg|into a plum pudding. Kyle 'as I originally' s2e2b.jpg|As I originally intended. Kyle HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT s2e2b.jpg|HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT, FATTY-FAT, FLANNY-FLAN? Kyle cackles s2e2b.jpg|HAHAHAHAHAHA! Professor Flan ahem s2e2b.jpg|"Ahem." Professor Flan 'however...' s2e2b.jpg|"However --" Flan "that in taking" s2e2b.jpg|"It seems that in taking the exam..." Flan 'you failed to' s2e2b.jpg|"You failed to use..." Flan "a No. 2 Wand" s2e2b.jpg|"A No. 2 Wand." Kyle floats confused.jpg|Huh? Flan 'rendering all your' s2e2b.jpg|"Thereby, rendering all your correct answers --" Flan 'null and void.' s2e2b.jpg|"Null and void." Kyle still floats confused.jpg Professor flan 'READMITTANCE...' s2e2b.jpg|"READMITTANCE..." Kyle and a giant stamp.jpg|That's such a huge stamp. Giant stamp hitting Kyle.jpg DENIED stamp.jpg|"DENIED!!! HAHAHA!" Kyle falls out of the stamp.jpg Kyle on the floor s2e2b.jpg|An upset Kyle Flan 'that felt good' s2e2b.jpg|"Ohohohohoho, that felt good." Flan 'i do so' s2e2b.jpg|"I do so look forward to..." Flan tapping Kyle's head s2e2b.jpg|"...denying you again in the future, Kyle." Flan about to disappear s2e2b.jpg|"Flanny-flanny-flanny-flan...OUT!" Flan disappeared s2e2b.jpg Chum Chum sliding into the picture s2e2b.jpg Chum Chum sucking the glaze s2e2b.jpg|That glaze looks delicious. Let's cheer Kyle up.jpg|"Aww, poor Kyle. Let's cheer him up." Let's cheer him up on three.jpg|You're right! Let's cheer him up on three." Ready to cheer Kyle up s2e2b.jpg|"ONE, TWO, THREE!" F&C begin a third song s2e2b.jpg|And yet another song begins. F&C perform a third song s2e2b.png|"Let's cheer him up, he's feeling real down! Cause I gotta do, cause I'm after me in north town! He's got, he's got, he's got..." F&C 'never getting out' - 1 s2e2b.jpg|"He's never getting..." F&C 'never getting out' - 2 s2e2b.jpg|"OUT!!!" F&C end the song and the episode s2e2b.jpg|"Cha." To return to the "Crib Notes" episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries